dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Eight-Day War
---- Sentanese Empire Vicnoran Kingdom Supported by: |commander = Hiroshi Kayos Kato Ito Kaito Kobayashi Kyou Yamauchi Shiro Maki Juro Hayashi Akio Fujimoto Masami Yoshida Sota Matsuoka Carlos Delgado Chalbaud ---- Shori Hiroto Hisakawa Shouta Abe Hiroki Ito Takeshi Yamasaki † Jurou Inoue Ryo Himura † Azerik VII Goran Perim Vikz Tiryaki † Yaw Adebayo † Sipho Ayodele Tage Erlander|results = * KSR victory **Collapse of the Sentanese Empire **Creation of El Kadsre **Start of the Sentanese economic depression|fatalities = 9,327 7,927 5 ---- 81,951 29,412 39 ---- Total civilians killed: 1,482 Total: 127,028|injured = 15 230}} The Eight-Day War, also known as the September War, the Kayos Campaign and the First Sentanese War, was fought between September 19 and September 27, 1950 by Kadsreius Sentanese Republic (with support from Mahri, , and ) and the Sentanese Empire (with support from the Vicnoran Kingdom and ). Background Kadsreius Sentanese Republic was created in 1940 during the Second World War, after Hiroshi Kayos was exiled from the Sentanese army after attempting to transform Sentan from an imperialist monarchy into a republic. On July 4, 1950, Kayos arrived in Abeta to see the then-president of Takuya Akiyama. KSR and Mahri signed the non-aggression pact, meaning Mahri will aid and join with the KSR in the war against Sentan and Vicnora. Course of the war Battle of Glonisla On September 17, 1950, Kayos sent around 5,000 troops to Mahri, where they joined with the Mahri troops. They went on 12 boats carrying around 10,000 troops, with 4 LSTs carrying 8 tanks each. On the morning of September 19, 1950, Mahrian and KSR troops arrived at the western section of the northern island of the Sentanese Empire via boat behind the artillery fire. On the same day, then-prime minister of the Sentanese Empire, Hiroto Hisakawa, was in the meeting with the then-prime minister of Sweden Tage Erlander in Stockholm. He was informed the KSR and Mahri launched the surprise attack on the empire. Erlander agreed to launch Swedish troops to the El Kadsreian Islands to help Sentan push back the KSR and Mahrian troops in the northern island of the Sentanese Empire. On September 21, 1950, KSR and Mahri successfully conquered the northern island of the Sentanese Empire and, on the same day, Glonisla fell. Around the same time, Sentanese and Swedish forces arrived in Makohiro. Despite their efforts to protect the city from invasion, Sentanese and Swedish troops knew Makohiro will fall to KSR's hands. Battle of Makohiro On the night of September 22, 1950, KSR arrived and conquered the northern section of the Sentan's north-east island. Sentan and Sweden managed to drive KSR off. On the early hours of September 23, 1950, Kayos ordered Kyou Yamauchi to sent a telegram to the Venezuelan president Carlos Delgado Chalbaud requesting to take aid for the KSR and Mahrian troops. Chalbaud agreed to send his troops to Makohiro to take backup for KSR troops and help claim Makohiro. Later that day, KSR and Venezuelan troops launched the surprise attack in Makohiro. The first half of the troops arrived in the northern beach while the rest arrived in Makohiro, allowing them to capture Makohiro. As KSR and Venezuelan troops reached Makohiro, Sentanese and Swedish troops retreated and headed to the Vicnoran city of Cicmpillici. Battle of Cicmpillici On September 24, 1950, Kayos arrived in Belgrade and met with the then-Yugoslavian prime minister Josip Broz Tito to ask for aid. Tito didn't agreed with Kayos' beliefs, but he agreed to act on behalf on Kayos. On noon of that day, KSR, Mahrian and Venezuelan troops crossed the border between KSR and Vicnora and head towards Cicmpillici. Sentanese and Swedish troops, sends the telegram to then-king of Vicnora Azerik VII and commander Goran Perim to inform that Vicnora is being invaded by KSR, Mahrian and Venezuelan forces. Blue Monday For more information, see the page for it On a Monday, Vicnoran and Swedish troops attacked a Venezuelan army post in Cicmpillici killing 5 soldiers. Battle of Caelum Battle of Kurifushi Battle and fall of New Salta Category:1950 Category:Fictional wars Category:Wars Category:El Kadsre Category:1950s